Kyrose and the main event
by justtakemeasiam
Summary: Join a young girl named Kyrose in her whirlwind adventure to prove innocence is more than what it seems. When her two best friends are brutally murdered, she has to prove to a prince that she has what it takes to save their souls... rating up for 7th chap
1. Are you sure

_A/N: This is my second fic so anyway, this is different to my first I hope that you like it_

**Chapter 1: Are you sure?**

A young girl of about 18 yrs old with white blond hair and grey-blue eyes just finished her performance to be greeted mutually by her friend who was more like a brother.

"So you showed up." The girl said, "remind me to give you an award."

A slight smile crept to the boys face, "Well, I never break a promise do I Kyrose." (pronounced Kai-rose). Upon first glance you would never think that these two people even knew each other, Kyrose with her white hair tanned skin and grey-eyes Him with his two toned blue hair and crimson eyes, with differences in visual appearance neither of them would have noticed the similarities in their personalities.

"And of all of these awards. When do I get them?" he asked with a smirk that could only be pulled off by him.

"Well Kai, if you showed up more often to help me you wouldn't be wondering if I actually keep some old trophies locked away." Kyrose responded with a smile on her face.

"You ought to choose better words," Kai remarked, "some might say that was a turn on line, but you're like a sister to me so that won't work, and it so happens that I have mastered what I have been practicing. I was hoping to demonstrate in your next performance,"

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing anything of importance Kai? Rose?" a young man behind the two of them asked.

He had bright red hair and blues eyes something of this characters charm stirred memories in Kyrose.

"Tala?"

"Nice to see that you remember me Rose, how long has it been 12? 13 years perhaps?"

"I believe that it's 15 years Tala and don't I get so much as a 'hello' anymore?" Kai said as if it was the most insulting thing in the world.

"I'm sorry. But I'm here for a reason other than a friendly chat, Tala began sounding rather worried, "I have to leave you all I don't want to but I've been told to leave first thing tomorrow, I came to say goodbye and Kai," he faced his friend, "don't forget what I told you, it will all make sense sooner than you think…"

And with that Tala left with a short wave through a doorway with a sign above, which read **_'Exit Stage Left'_** feeling down by this news Kyrose spoke up,

"It's been such a long time since he called me 'Rose'"

"And even longer since he addressed us with a warning." Kai thought aloud, 'Does he mean that what he said to me will happen…' _Trust me when I say this to you Kai…_ Kai looked up as if to see Tala standing there but realised that Tala was channelling his thoughts to him. _It will happen, sooner than you think, and I won't be around to see it…_ and with that Tala faded into the back of Kai's mind his last words still haunting him…

If you like this story pls pls pls review so that I know if I should continue. Thanks again l8a.


	2. Tala's side of the story

_Even if no one is reading this I'll update to give you an idea of what I mean in the first chapter._

_And could you read my first story and tell me what you think._

**Chapter 2: Tala's side of the story.**

It all started when we were about 3 or 4 years old, well from what I've seen anyway.

Kyrose was only 3 when I first saw what she could do, it wasn't what she did that shocked me but what I heard her say…

You see we can beyblade but only those who can pull off extreme launches have another thing that's… well unique.

Take Kai and myself for example, we are both great bladers but we are different to everyone else, Kai can levitate things and I'm physic, meaning I can see the past, present, and future, read peoples minds, channel my thoughts etc… Kyrose can't beyblade as well as us but she has another ability that makes up for that, she can heal people.

The first time that I saw this was when we were little, Kai and I were standing in front of Rose to shield her from the man that runs this performing arts thing, anyway we were shielding her until he grabbed Kai by the throat, lifted him up and threw him against a wall, I ran over and saw that he was bleeding from his mouth and head, I knew that he was dying, Rose came over and said, "Don't worry Tala, Kai's ok he's my best friend, he won't get hurt see."

She walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest, his eyes closed, I guess it was because she was healing him but I didn't know it at the time.

"Kai's gonna be ok, he won't die. I need you're help, TALA ARE YOU LISTENING!" she was crying, I could see that she wanted to help, but didn't know how.

About 3 seconds after she yelled at me I snapped out of my vision, "I know how to help you," I said, "here…"

I took her hands and placed one on Kai's head and one on his chest, "Now concentrate, if you do Kai will be all better ok?" I stood back, and that's when I knew that she would help us all get through this.

Her hands began to glow and so did her eyes, Kai began to stir and the blood was disappearing, for some reason she believed that if she helped Kai everything would be alright, how wrong she was…

Kai got up and rubbed his head, slowly he stood up and looked around, Rose was smiling and I was as white as a bed sheet, to use Kai's description of me, "What the hell happened here?"

Rose just laughed and hugged him, I nodded at Kai and walked away, thoughts of events to come running through my head, I saw Kai only older on the floor covered in blood, myself but older in a headlock suffocating, Rose strapped to a chair watching Kai die slowly, a cold, cruel laugh was echoing in my ears…

"Tala? Tala wake up do you hear me? TALA!" Kai was shaking me trying to wake me up.

"What…" I replied sounding tired, "it's only 3 o'clock in the morning go away…" I muttered rolling over.

"No it's 4:15 pm now get up off the floor." I heard Kai get to his feet and step backwards.

I opened my eyes took Kai's offered hand and stood up, it wasn't the first time that I had a vision and passed out. I told Kai what I saw but he didn't believe me, so 4 years later I had the same vision only I was awake when it finished, I told Kai and he believed me.

Now, 10 years later, when I walk down this passage I know that my warning to him and Rose will not be forgotten.

"Hnnnn"

"Hey Tala!" a voice cried from the shadows, "what are you doing down here alone…"

The man grabbed me and put me in a headlock, my vision is becoming a reality…

**End Chapter…**

_Phew that's a lot to write and pls R&R it means a lot._


	3. Is there something you're not telling me

_**Disclaimer: **sorry if I haven't mentioned it in previous chapters but beyblade belongs to its respectful owners, I enjoy writing fanfics about them though…_

**Chapter 3: Is there something you're not telling me?**

Rose still marvelling over Talas sudden arrival and departure was startled by a voice that was so close to her it made her scream.

"Kyrose?"

"Ahhhhh! Oh Raul it's only you please don't sneak up on me like that!" Rose replied catching her breath.

Kai gave her a questioning look, "You know him?" he asked jabbing his thumb in Rauls direction.

"Wha? Oh yeah he works here, now," she turned her grey-blue eyes onto Raul, "You were saying?"

"Errrrr…" He took a moment to study the scene before him, Rose standing next to Kai both previously looking into a passage where he could just see the outline of a figure being pulled further into the darkness.

"…oh right your act is in a few minutes he moved the time slot up, Max has a sprained ankle, he can't walk that well he asked if his performance could be cancelled. You're his fill in."

"Uh huh, come on Kai we're up." Rose took Kais hand and led him to his position at the left wing… "Please show me that you DID practice ok?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" The announcer (Miguel) could be heard.

"Good Luck…" Kai muttered.

"Thanks" was the only response he received.

Rose prepared herself to enter the stage, she doubled checked her outfit, 'Ballet shoes, check, overly tight neon blue pants, oh yeah they're there, light blue sparkly jacket, check, leotard in yet again neon blue, yeesh people and neon blue but yes that's set too, Dranzer yo-yo… double and triple check…'

"...I give you Kyrose and her extra long yo-yo" Miguel's voice echoed across the stadium.

'Oh great so its' the "Extra long yo-yo" now urgh… last week it was "The yo-yo of wonders" at least it had a ring to it'

Rose walked on stage with her head down, only when the crowd was silent enough so that a pin drop could be heard was when a small tune began to play on a piano, to the rhythm of the beat Rose controlled her yo-yo so that it fell and rose with each note.

Kai meanwhile was waiting for her hand to rise to shoulder height to prove that he was true to his word.

**Roses POV**

'Come on Kai… now!'

As if on que I raised my arm and I could see from the corner of my eye Kai put out his hand to steady the act, but his eyes are glowing and so is his hand, is there something that he is not telling me?

I threw my weapon of choice up and saw that my own hand was glowing, only slightly, but it was glowing all the same.

"I… I… phoenix… Dranzer" Kai muttered, he was no longer controlling the movement of the yo-yo but marvelling how Rose was extending the length of the string into a phoenix shaped creature, emitting a soft cry, the whole thing burst into flames.

'Oh my god! This isn't real…' I pulled back on the string to bring it back to my hand. When it was over, and the curtains had drawn, Kai came up and whispered in my ear, "Is there something you're not telling me?"


	4. So it seems reality lasts forever

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade only my OC's_

**Chapter 4: So it seems reality lasts forever**

**Rose's POV**

I grabbed Kai's hand and led him back to the circular room where Raul had told me about my performance. When we reached it I pulled him around so that I was in front of him.

"I didn't know that I could do this." I whispered making the yo-yo revolve around both of us. "Did you?"

**Kai's POV**

'Yes I knew that you could' this is what I wanted to say but the memory of Tala's warning was flashing across my mind…

_Flashback_

"Kai" I heard a small whisper, "Kai… can you help me please?"

I turned around to see a pale Tala looking at me from the shadows, "Rose, I'll be back go and play with Max for a bit."

I walked over to Tala this wasn't the first time he looked like this, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I had the same vision but there's more…" His eyes were shifting from my face to the floor then back again, "before you die Rose shows you that she can extend the length of the yo-yo, it's revolving around you both, you are smiling and then Rose is taken to the chair, you are still smiling, and then you're shot…" he finished with tears in his eyes despite the fact that he could change the future through these visions he didn't know when they would happen, he didn't want me or Rose to go through this, he couldn't change it, it was going to happen anyway. Like he himself was going to die, he told me this when Rose was only 3 we were 5 yrs old, I didn't want to believe him, but Tala never lied to me.

"I know Tala, I won't change it, I promise…"

_End Flashback_

Rose had pulled the yo-yo back to her hand, "Kai? KAI!"

I smiled, "You were right Tala…" I muttered watching Rose being strapped to the chair, "I'm sorry" a silent tear rolled down my face as my expression changed I looked Kyrose in the eyes happiness wasn't the only emotion I showed.

**Roses POV**

His eyes showed sorrow and fear I didn't look away I couldn't my eyes were taped open, he just stood there the same smile on his face that he wore when he was right about something, he just stood there when he saw me get strapped to the chair he didn't even bother to help me, what was he thinking…

**Normal POV**

Kai went to take one step when a gunshot was heard. Kai froze.

"No…" Rose whispered.

Kai's eyes glazed over an expression of sorrow remained on his face, an everlasting reminder of the pain he felt, he slumped to his knees then fell sideways to the ground.

A voice whispered in Roses ear, "If you want to save your two friends souls you'll come with me tomorrow morning."

Rose was released and she ran over to Kai. "No…"

She put her hand to his heart to find a beat, but there was none, Rose collapsed onto his chest his crimson blood staining the tips of her white-blonde hair, 'If he said your two friends that means…' She sat bolt upright and said only one word, "Tala"

**Tala's POV**

I heardthe gunshot, I'm meant to be dead, I feel weightless but…

"Hear that you freak Kai's dead and the girl will be too." Bryan let me go I fell to the floor, as I heard his steps retreat, air came back to my lungs, coughing I got to my knees.

"You just don't know when to quit do you" Spencer came from the other side of me, I looked up, he was blurry. Before they killed me I heard a voice echoing in my mind _Tala, don't worry I'll look after her…_ the voice disappeared as Bryan drew a blade and sliced my throat, I collapsed growing colder by each passing moment until the last thing I heard was.

"Here he is, he'll be dead soon, grab his body Tyson, Ray wants both of their bodies to be spared."

**With Rose**

I knew that Tala was dead, so I went back to crying over Kai's lifeless body.

"Excuse me Mademoiselle but we need to take him."

I looked up and saw a young boy of about Kai and Tala's age standing next to me, behind him was another boy holding what looked like… "Tala!"

I ran over to the second boy, he was wearing a long black cloak and had blue hair that stood up everywhere he also donned a cap on his head. I knew from the look in his eyes that tala was also dead, my closest friends were gone and judging by the screams erupting around me so were the people that I grew up with. All I saw was a blue/blonde blur of the surviving group, which was smaller than the rest of us all.

The green haired boy who sounded French had picked up Kai, "You will see them again don't despair" he said before departing through a portal that the Blue haired kid had made, I tried to follow but I got whipped from behind.

"Come we are leaving now, slave."

**End chapter**

_What do you think? I left you on yet another pin point eh?_

_Happy reading!_

_J_


	5. When you think it couldn't get worse

_Hey there just want to let you know, I've been behind on updating and will be for a while sorry…_

_I don't own Beyblade it belongs to its respective owners._

**Chapter 5: When you think it couldn't get worse**

At least 2 hours after Kai and Tala's death Rose was thrown into the back of a van with the only reminder of her friends, her Dranzer yo-yo.

'Kai hasn't beybladed since he gave me this when I was 6, does that mean that he placed a piece of Dranzer… nah.'

The van pulled up outside a castle, it was used as a sanctuary, even though the people who brought them tortured the people who were an entertainment to the prince.

"Come on you no good traveller get up, his highness is waiting!" cried a man cracking a whip.

Rose steadily got to her feet, the red stains in her hair still fresh from previous events, not daring to lower the hood on her new found cloak, she walked in the shadow of the man whom she thought would protect her…

A young man with gold eyes and raven black hair tied back in a cloth with matching yin yang headband and gloves watched the oncoming group of people enter his domain.

"Sir?" a green haired French-man asked.

The prince turned to see his good friend behind him, blood stains on his cloak, Tyson looking the same standing next to a shaken Max on crutches.

"So Oliver I see that you did as I asked." The prince replied, _'Though I hope that the people who are at my gate don't see you?' _The prince thought sending a telepathic message to the small group of comrades behind him. Seeing the light they departed into the shadowy depths of the castle.

Rose entered the main hall behind Boris not daring to look up and see what awaited her.

"Your gra…"

"Proceed." Said the King.

"I have brought an entertainer, from my arts group, although she is defiant, she has the best act anyone in the kingdom could offer." Said Boris rising from his kneeling position and beckoning behind him to Rose.

"She? I thought that Kai was performing for my father and myself?" the young prince asked. "Please do not be offended, but if something has happened to either Kai or Tala then I would have to hold you responsible." Ray looked directly at Rose, _'Don't be scared I won't hurt you.'_ Rose lifted her head slightly only to be whipped again.

"Do not lift your head to royalty! Foolish girl!"

Boris raised the whip to strike again but when it came down, Rose held her arm out horizontal and the whip curled around her arm. She smiled, "Hn, nice try…" She pulled the whip out of his hands and tied it to the waistband of her neon pants, which where stained with blood, "If I may speak?"

Ray held up a hand to his protesting father _'Let me speak with her. Could you please leave father?'_ Ray's father nodded and got to his feet. Bowing to his son, he left the hall, now deprived of all life but Boris, Rose and Ray.

"You traitor!" Boris cried, lunging at the black-cloaked figure.

Rose unfurled her whip and struck Boris across the head making him fall unconscious.

"I apologise." Rose said bowing to Ray, "But I am not responsible for my friends death, I would never betray them, they were like brothers to me…" Rose spoke softly but Ray heard every word. Lowering her hood, Ray uttered a small gasp of sincerity for on Kyrose's face were two cuts one under the other beneath her eye, a bruised one from her recent lashing and a slightly healed one, both were still bleeding, even though the hood covered the base of her hair, Ray could judge from the pool of blood on the floor that she was with Kai when he died.

"Did you know Kai?" Ray asked.

"Yes. I knew Tala as well."

I see then perhaps you could show me what you can do then we can have your wounds tended to and…"

"I don't need your sympathy. There's nothing you can say or do for me and I don't want a miracle." Rose faced Boris, "You'll never change for no-one." She whispered.

'_There are secrets that aren't well kept Rose, secrets that will always have an effect on your life, you know of what I speak.'_

Rose looked around for the unseen voice only to look back at Ray to see him holding out his hand to her. '_I promised someone that you would be safe, but I can't help you if you aren't innocent. Prove to me that you wouldn't hurt anyone of my court and I give you my word that Kai and Tala will be alright.'_

Kyrose ran up to Ray, "If you promise me that they're ok, I'll do what you want, I'm innocent, but no-one can prove it…"

'_I can'_

**End Chapter**

_Yay I'm having fun!_

_Pls Review DO NOT TORCH!_


	6. The life after Death

_Hey I'm so sorry for not updating but I won't be for a whole week I'll be on a music camp… anyway for those who accused me of being a bad speller I use a word doc that is equipped with spell-check._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade it belongs to its respective owners._

**Chapter 6: The life after Death.**

Everything grew colder as Kai hit the floor, blood pouring through the open wound in his chest, sensing that Rose was near he tried to reach her but darkness consumed him…

"Hn?" Kai opened his eyes to find himself in a circular room, on the floor in the position he was in when he died. "Where am I?"

Kai stood up and took in his surroundings on the opposite wall was a TV screen only it wasn't showing a soapie or some other weird show, it had Kyrose crying over his body… Kai looked down at his shirt, blood covered his chest area. Kai searched the room for a mirror, when he found it he looked at his reflection.

His eyes held no light in them, they had a glazed appearance, his shirt was stained with blood and he could see more blood appearing down his side. He removed his gaze from the mirror and returned it to the TV screen, Kyrose was talking but he couldn't hear her… "Volume up." He said. Praying that his command worked, then he heard Rose mutter "Tala"

Kai's eyes widened, "Tala" he said, the screen changed, it showed Tala in a headlock, then being released. Kai took a few steps closer to the screen, then he heard a gunshot, he knew that he was watching the past and present at the same time, Tala heaved himself to a kneeling position, 'Wait a sec.' Kai thought as he saw Talas throat being slit, 'I'm in limbo, I'm not quite dead yet!' He saw Oliver walk in and Tyson pick up Talas body, 'But I'm not alive either…'

Kai feeling defeated, sat down on the chair that appeared behind him and said, "Rose" Kyrose appeared on screen again.

"Hey Tala how are you?" Kai said closing his eyes.

Tala sat up from his awkward position on the floor and saw the back of Kais head in front of him on a chair before a TV screen, "Kai" Tala stood up and went to walk over to him but caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. Dazed he went over to it and saw something he never wanted to…

Talas throat bore signs of strangulation but only he knew that they were from Bryans headlock, he also saw the fresh cut on the left hand side of his neck, blood poured from the open wound, Tala reached up to see if his mind was playing tricks, but as he felt the wound no sensation pain came to him only crimson drops of his own immortal defeat. His eyes held the same effect as Kais, dark and empty, "Kai" Tala whispered not for a moment taking his eyes off of his reflection, "Are we-?"

"Dead?" Kai asked finishing his sentence for him, "No" His gaze returned to the screen, Rose being whipped and forced into a van. "We are in limbo."

Tala walked over and stood beside Kai his eyes transfixed on the screen, "Limbo?" he asked his fallen comrade.

"Yes and this is the only place we can be." Kai said, "Ray."

"Huh?" Tala asked but his question was answered, as an image of Ray appeared, Oliver, Tyson and a shaken Max with him.

"This screen allows us to see what is happening out there, where our bodies are and where Rose is."

"If we aren't dead then why aren't we there with Rose and Ray?" Tala asked facing Kai.

"We aren't alive either Tala." Kai said looking down at his trainers, "Don't you see? So long as Ray has our bodies we can never be truly dead, and besides," Kai looked at Tala seeing the wounds that would never leave him, "Do you really want to die?"

Tala didn't know what to say, Kai took his friends silence as a 'No' and stood up. Turning his back on his friend, Tala could see a bullet wound in Kais back a small hole in his shirt accompanying it. "Kai!" The fallen blue haired man turned to face him, wishing for all time that questions never needed an answer. "Yes"

"Your back? Doesn't it hurt?" Tala asked bewildered.

Kai merely sniggered, "Does your wound hurt Tala?" And with that he turned around and jumped into the air, turning horizontal as he did.

Tala was shocked at his friends behaviour, but when the bed appeared beneath him and Kai smiled, Tala understood 'In limbo everything is at your command,' He walked over near Kai and went to sit down on the bed that had materialised before him at his will, 'but when your dead, everything is at deaths command.' Tala swung his legs up onto his bed and the covers folded up over him, "Kai"

"Hn" Kai muttered his face smothered by blankets, "Wha?"

Tala smiled "I think I'm gonna like it here." Tala began to drift off but a voice inside his mind exclaimed, _'DON'T SLEEP TALA!'_

"Ahhhh!" Tala screamed falling off his bed and made Kai jump from his near asleep state.

"Waza'madda?" Kai said sleepily.

Tala was breathing heavily and was tangled in his sheets, "Don't fall asleep Kai."

At this news Kai sat bolt upright, "Why not?" He asked clearly annoyed that sleep now wasn't a way to pass the time.

'_Why can't we sleep Ray?'_ Tala thought using telepathy.

'_Because you will die…'_ Ray replied fading to the back of his mind.

"Because we will die." Tala said picking himself up from the floor and walked over to a second chair in the room to watch the scene unfold before him.

"Hn" Kai said getting out of his bed and conjuring a sword, "Well" he said as he put the newly acquired sword in its sheath that was attached to the waistband of his pants, "What do we do now?" He asked sitting next to Tala in his chair.

"Watch life unfold, since we can't be there to see it."

The duo fell silent as they watched their young friend Rose slash at Boris with her whip again… and again… and again…


	7. Hiro where are you?

_OK I know that I have been really slow but heres's an update_

_And Spiritual Energy is BETAING my new fics before they are put on the site and I thank them for it_

_ON WITH THE SHOW!**Disclaimer: **Unfortunatly I do not own Beyblade_

**Chapter 7: Hiro where are you? (Who is the real traitor?)**

Ray snapped out of the connection with Kai and Tala to Rose looking scared infront of him.

"Who can prove I'm innocent Sir?" Rose asked timidly, behind her Boris was slowly getting to his feet spitting blood onto the floor he whispered, "Traitor"

Ray smiled at Rose not noticing their enemy, "Your friends Rose. Max, Hiro and myself."

Rose looked up at the young prince and muttered, "But Hiro is still at my home, and Max couldn't have made it out alive."

"OH YEAH!" A voice nearby called.

Rose turned to see a blonde kid on crutches smiling at the doorway next to a green haired boy and another kid with blue hair dressed the same.

"MAX!" Rose flung herself towards the young blonde who tried (and failed) to stop her from bombarding him with hugs.

Muffelled, Max whimpered, "Leg... sore... you... crushing... me!"

"Oops." Rose quickly got off of Max and helped him up. "Sorry about that Maxie, I'm just so glad that you're alive."

Max smiled and stated, "You had me worried but now we know that we are both safe, where's Kai and Tala?"

Rose looked crestfallen at his question yet answered it, "They are both dead, I heard Tala get shot but I watched Kai die." Max was on the verge of apologizing when the blue haired kid cut in.

"Where is Hiro Granger?"

Rose looked at the once silent teen, shocked beyond words she didn't have the heart to say that she didn't know, he was the only person in that school that she hadn't kept tabs on as she respected his privacy. "I... I..."

"She doesn't know." Ray said.

Everyone in the room turned to Ray , Boris had gotten to his feet and was pulling out a nasty looking dagger.

Ray sensed something in Boris' direction and turned to face Rose, "Stop him."

She turned to see that Boris was aiming for her and her new found friends, "Oh no you don't."

Whipping out her weapon she focused on it knocking him out, strangly enough it did. After three tries.

Ray looked out across the floor only to find that this wasn't what he saw, the room that he was looking into was burned, a young man only in his mid 20's was un-concious at the edge of the room, Ray took a step forward, _"Hiro?" _He asked.

The young man stirred, only slightly but it was re-assurance that he was alive. "Rose can you hear me?"

Rose had just finished putting away the whip when Ray spoke, "Yeah."

Ray looked back to Hiro, he opened one eye and saw a vision of Ray "Ray, I can't open a portal I don't have the strength, can you get Oliver to heal me?" clutching his side Hiro winced and looked up at his colleague, "Ray Kon!"

Sanpping out of it Ray asked aloud a very confused Rose one simple question, "Can you help me?"

Rose nodded and said, "Yeah I think so what with?"

"Take my hand." Ray replied. Rose did as she was asked, when she did though what she saw was different from anything she had ever experienced.

"Hiro it's ok Rose is here she can help." Ray said, Hiro looked up and saw Rose looking completely bewildered.

"Thanks Ray, just hurry I can't hang on much longer."

Ray turned to Rose and gave her some hurried instructions, "Rose hold out your hand and focus on making his wounds heal ok, I know you can do this."

Rose nodded, facing Hiro she closed her eyes. Both herself and Hiro were softly glowing, the light emitting from them was golden. In the light you could just see Hiro's wounds start to disappear, pain flowed through them but it was dulled by the strength of the young albino. After about a minute Hiro looked at Rose and Ray. He smiled and whispered a quick thanks before opening a black portal and staggering through it. Ray grinned and took them back to where they were standing just in time to see a really pissed Tyson fall on his butt to get away from the portal that opened nearby.

"Tyson, what are you doing on the floor?" The elder of the present brothers asked nearly tripping over his younger sibling.

Tyson's jaw dropped. Regaining his composure he started on telling Hiro everything he had ever wanted to say, "I thought you were dead, you never check in to say 'Hi'.! I hate you so much Hiro! I hate you!" Forgetting about being tough he flung himself at his brother before sobbing onto his shoulder,

Hiro merely smiled and said, "If you hate me why aren't you trying to bring harm to me as much as it is humanly possible?" Hiro cocked his head at Tyson, breaking the hug Tyson crash tackled his elder brother.

"That good enough bro?"

Laughing the two family members had a muck around fight crying over that the other was safe and back home, the reunion didn' t last long however.

"Kyrose that whip of yours is very annoying, why don't I take it back for a while TRAITOR!"

Hiro stopped the fun and looked from his upside down point of view at Boris who was once again standing and ready to fight.

Rose spun around tears staining her face, "You destroyed my only family, you don't deserve the compassion that is given by others."

Rose pulled out her whip and struck Boris with such force and speed that 8 strikes later his body seemed stunned, Ray looked closely at Rose and saw that there were more tears on her face, hatred burned in her eyes, she wanted him to feel the pain that he put her and her friends through. "I HATE YOU!"

Rose raised the whip for the ninth time her hand was shaking. A calm voice whispered in her ear as a hand grabbed her wrist, "Let it go Rose."

Rose cried harder and her grip on the weapon tightened, they didn't feel her pain, "Nothing can hurt you, I'll keep you safe."

Sobbing she dropped the whip and fell to her knees, someone behind her pulled her into a tight embrace. Holding their hands she watched Boris' body fall apart to the floor.

"Tyson get rid of his body." The same gentle voice held together as it gave the command. Tyson conjured a portal beneath the pieces of the body and made the exit outside the castle.

Everyone turned to face Rose, her eyes were closed so she would never know that Ray was the one holding her. He nodded at the other companions and they left the room once again.

Ray tried in vain to stop her tears but knew that some wounds never heal. Only one thought passed through his mind, _'Who is the real traitor?'_


End file.
